Elise
Full Name: ''' Elise Grant '''Gender: Female Age: 38 Height: 5' 5" Weight: 130 Theme Song: : Rocks and Water - Deb Talan : Lady - Regina Spektor {C}Occupation: Flophouse Owner and Manager Faction: ''' Ostensibly Funk Mafia, actually DOVE '''Meyers-Briggs: ESTJ History X079- Elise Grant came to Step City in her late teens as an Au pair for a couple with too much work and not enough time. She watched their children and kept an eye on the townhouse as the city flourished. "Home" was located in the research district, as her host family were scientists involved in the STEP project and wished to be located close to work. X086- VDay- For those living near Step Tower, the sudden blast transmission was an overdose. Elise blacked out. When she came to, she found herself lying in the rubble of convenience store. The catastrophic joy of dancers took a toll on the Research District, and she stuck around and did her best to help with repairs. Homeless, lost, injured- she and her neighbors did their best to restore stability to the district over the next few rocky years. X093- When the Research District fell to the Mafia, Elise simply found herself absorbed into The Family. She wasn't a rebel and she wasn't a square, so there really wasn't a problem with her staying right where she was. A new wardrobe and she was all set. Elise initially picked up a bad reputation as a reluctant dancer, due to her vibe; representatives from the Mafia only came to check on these suspicious claims once or twice before it was agreed she could be excused from frivolous appearances until control of her vibe was satisfactory. X099- Wrapped up in the "dance or die" attitude of the war between the factions, and with nothing to lose, Elise fought for the Mafia. She regrets the things she did. She misses the ones that were lost. When the dust settled, Elise swore she would only fight to restore order and sense on the island. She started attending underground DOVE meetings, and is still a member of the organization. While some DOVE members are pacifists, Elise maintains an stern "eye for an eye" approach to the organization's agenda. Current- These days she runs a Flophouse in the low-rent side of the Purple district. It's an open haven for all factions for anyone who needs it, whether they're having a bad night or a bad month. Come and go as you please. Payment for staying at the House is negotiable- barter, labor, favors, cred, whatever you can spare. If you spent your last dollar on booze, Elise won't run you off, but be prepared to wash linens the next morning. Her own apartments are on the top floor. Personality There's nothing carefree or nonchalant about Elise anymore. She's learned that to see her plans come to fruition she has to speak softly and carry a big stick. There's a lot of impatience and anger stewing under the surface, but Elise keeps a tight lid on those emotions. She's gotten quite good at wearing her Pleasant Purple People mask, and if you aren't a very close friend or drunk off your ass or strung out or a member of DOVE then that's probably all you'll see. It isn't all an act, though- in most cases her default response is to be genuinely polite and deferential. You'll only get the fanatical Lawful Evil side if you're on the Hit list and your time has come. Dance \ Vibe style Dance Style: Ms Grant is acceptable at most contemporary ballroom dances. If you want to make her day though, you'll dance a proper polka with her. If no one is around to catch her having fun (Heaven forbid), Elise'll hopstep her way around the House. It's been scientifically proven that it is impossible to be upset or bored while polka-ing through one's chores. Vibe Style: Her vibe is unattached to style of dance, and is a lingering reminder of being too close to the VDay blast. It expresses itself in an unseen aura of decay that surrounds her. At its lowest form, clothes wrinkle. Shoes scuff. Hair tangles. At more extreme expressions, wallpaper peels. Pipes break. Wood fractures. Mortar crumbles. Heart rates slow. People age. Flesh necroses. You get the drift. It's awkward and doesn't make for very pleasant dancing. She's had plenty of years to get it under control, never fear. But don't be surprised to find your shoelaces untied or mustard stains on your shirt if you start to get on Elise's nerves. Miscellaneous Information *DOVE supporter, and if she says otherwise she is lying. *No hair on her head *Weak spot for hats- if she had the spare cash or room, Elise would own more hats than a competitive TF2 guild. *Thinks the Funk Mafia just aint run like it used to be. Baring the dissolution of all factions, she'd be content just with seeing the current Don disposed. That would be a good first step. *Unless out on the town at night, Elise wears tall utility boots. She just feels more confident wearing them. *Fell in love the 1920s flapper look, but never bothered to learn the Charleston. Category:Funk Mafia Category:Characters